You Belong To Me
by drippingwithsin
Summary: What if Regina didn't cast the curse? What if she got her revenge another way?


Crouched against a filthy stone wall with her knees drawn up to her chin, Snow stared down over at the morsel of bread with unseeing eyes, her mind miles away but yet her body remained hyper aware of its surroundings. Blood long crusted and blackened with time still remained coated upon her hands and chest from where she held her dying lover to her bosom. They purposely didn't allow her enough water to wash as ordered by the Dark Queen.

She blinked looking at the bread now with cleared eyes before crinkling her nose in disgust. There was blueish green fuzz growing on its side and the piece itself looked harder than the stone she was currently slouched upon. This was all she had for a couple of weeks now. This and a bowl of some kind of gruel-like stew that smelled as if someone had washed their dirty undergarments within it. Which if she pondered upon it long enough suspected they just might have did.

Snow didn't say any of that out loud, though, because she knew the jailer who'd brought her food was probably still hanging about in the corridor outside along with his fellow guards. They liked to taunt her sometimes; beckoning her over to the frigid iron bars and mocking her; and she didn't feel like inviting their unpleasant comments tonight. Or today, or whatever the proper time was—there was no window, so she'd lost track of the number of days she'd been imprisoned. It had to have been at least two weeks.

The little enclosure was about the size of a peasant's closet, and stank of sweat, blood, and other vomit inducing bodily fluids. Snow was sure it most probably been used daily before her arrival. The young queen herself was unwashed, smelled of filth, and appeared more like a homeless back-alley whore than the rightful queen of the White Kingdom. Her usually silken waist-length inky black mane, was matted, tangled and greasy, so much so that she'd probably eventually have to cut large portions of it away because of the knots.

However, it did not matter none of this mattered. She'd lost everything. Her kingdom, husband, her only child. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of little Emma not even a candle mark old being thrust into wardrobe to be sent off only Gods know where.

* * *

The scrape of rusted metal grated harshly upon her ear as the door of her prison was pushed open. Snow swallowed, causing her to choke on her food even as she whipped her head to the right to see who had entered. The harsh beam of light that shone through the entrance almost immediately blocked out by three thick forms. One in particular she recognized; a hulking, heavily armored beast of a man she'd come to know as the black knight. In the moments in which she was visited, it was this man that stood at the doorway, watching her with his beady eyes.

"Bring her." The caption rasped from beneath his helmet.

A duo of guards pushed carefully past the metal frame of the knight and approached Snow's cage. She glared at them through the thick steel bars, ashamed that she'd been weakened so severely that she couldn't even defend herself. They pulled open the cage's door and reached inside for her with clumsy hands. Snow winced sharply as the two of them roughly pulled her upward without care. The guards grunted and breathed unnecessary harshly as they maneuvered her beyond the cage.

The black knight waited for them beyond the doorway, thick arms folded across his broad metal plated chest. A long crimson cape descended from his broad shoulders, fluttering slightly with each and every movement he made. The man was apparently a beast of the Evil Queen's own creation. Rumored to be half yeti, and half man he was said to more animistic than humanized and only followed orders straight from the queen's mouth.

The hands of the guards pulled and pushed her forwards. Snow hissed audibly as she was forced to fall to her knees before the black knight.

The mammoth of a man regarded her with eyes full of malice. She met them full on and mirrored their distaste. A charged silence stretched between them before he finally lifted his hand to reveal a chain and metal collar.

Without a single word, he turned on its heel, sending the echo of a metallic screech racing down the dark corridor. Snow was either forced to trot along or be dragged mercilessly in its wake. She of course took the former option. His hand was cruel as it led her into the upper portions of the castle, tugging hard upon her leash whenever her legs could not keep pace.

The duo of guards who seemed to act as her rear guard snickered as she stumbled over her feet like a newborn foal.

She hoped to the Gods she would fall because the dark knight did not seem likely to help or even pause in their journey. The corridors and rooms became ever more familiar to her. Snow assumed that she was being led towards the throne room given their current path.

The former White castle was eerily quiet and devoid of life. Once upon a time servants and noble folk alike walked these corridors to and fro as their joyous voices and laughter filled the air. The thought of laughter reminded her of Red not that she had ever forgotten her mind you. Daily, with each hour and passing minute, she worried for the wolf. She had not been at her side when Regina's army had struck, surging into the new White kingdom with the sole intent to destroy instead she remained in the woods where the cover was perfect for ambushes.

Her thoughts returned to her own situation as she realized that path had gone astray or at least from the path she had assumed it to be taking. They had passed the grand doors to the throne room by and were now approaching a curving staircase, its steps white marble with intricate patterns of gold.

She knew where it led and was for a long moment confused. Little lay on the upper floor of the castle besides her and-she swallowed thickly-James' bedchamber.

She stumbled up the stairs in the man's wake. His long cape caressed the steps as he strode up them as though the long stairway were merely a step or two. Snow, on the other hand, breathed heavily as she was forced to exert an already exhausted malnourished body. She would have been glad for even a brief respite once they reached the top of the staircase, but alas it was not granted unto her. Instead, her thoughts descended further into confusion as she was tugged towards the doors she recognized as her bedchamber.

Once they entered he yanked her forward with a little too much force. She fell then, awkwardly and painfully, kept only from smashing her face into the floor by the taut chain and the knight's grip upon it. Much to her surprise, however, he did not continue on without a care, dragging her in his wake. He merely paused in his long stride and turned to face her.

Snow lifted angry eyes to the man as she struggled to once again find her feet. A difficult task considering she had nothing to balance herself with but just as she was nearly upon shaky feet he pushed her back down on her knees and squeezed her shoulder in warning.

The message was clear; stay put.

A cruel knowing smile tugged at the corners of his chapped lips and suddenly, without word, he dropped the chain turned then left. The doors slipped closed behind him with a sharp click. The sound echoed throughout the room, within her soul and she couldn't help but think for a fleeting moment that perhaps she was safer with him.

* * *

Inhaling a deep ragged breath, she took the moment to glance around. The bedchamber was furnished with luxury in mind; it was, after all, her and James' personal retreat. The bed itself was the trophy of the room, grand in its design and far larger than was necessary even for two people. The elegant four poster frame was of mahogany, lacquered and buffed to a shine. Its drapes, which were currently drawn back to display the vast bed in all its glory, were a white inlaid with intricate gold patterns, the edges bordered with solid lines of gold. In the far corner of the room, painted white with golden ivy lacing across the entire surface stood an unused crib, the spinner at the top stood still with beautifully carved and painted unicorns dangling down already collecting dust, it was a depressing sight for any mother.

But as she drank in the familiar yet somehow alien environment a sudden tingle washed over her and she froze, knowing without a doubt what caused it. Sure enough not even a candle flicker later, thick deep purple smoke bellowed from the flooring only to disappear a moment later to reveal Regina, in all her hauntingly beautiful glory, perched upon the edge of the bed with one arm planted on the spread for support while the other lie loosely around her waist. Her back was arched a bit, pushing out her ample chest and her long legs were crossed showing off an obscene amount of tan skin. All in all she could have been a painting of a demonic goddess.

Snow shivered as onyx eyes landed upon her. "Good evening, Snow."

"Regina." She hissed, glaring defiantly at the other woman. "Decided to finally kill me?"

The Evil Queen tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh dear Snow, if I wanted you I wanted to kill you'd already be dead." Regina rose from the bed, the elaborate black laced corseted dress pooling down to the flooring like freshly spilled blood, she seemed to glide forward.

Once she reached the fallen queen she stared down at her as if she were a bug that needed to be squashed. "I must admit though," Snow flinched when Regina suddenly reached down and ran her fingers through dull greasy black locks."You do look beautiful like this," The smile that came next was strictly predatory. "On your knees, collared, and before me like the bitch you are."

Snow sneered at the comment. She was the rightful heir to the White kingdom and didn't belong on her knees for anyone. Regina grasped her chin and roughly forced her head upward until their eyes met, plump lips tugged upward into a wicked smirk. "My, my, you are mighty spirited for a woman whose husband's body is currently decorating my front gate.

Snow gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt a lump swell in her throat. No, she had to be lying. Even Regina couldn't be that cruel could she? But as she stared into those liquid pools of shadows watching her; she knew.

"Why would you do that?" She questioned as hot tears flowed from her eyes. "Why!?" It was a vicious plea.

Seeing the sheer amount of pain in the other woman's face, Regina could not help but grin in triumph. "Because, my dear Snow, no amount of kisses can bring back someone whose body is scattered throughout the forest in little piles of animal dung." She said it so sickly sweet that it almost sounded more like she was correcting a child.

Regina leaned down until her lips just barely brushed the shell of Snow's ear. "It was intoxicating, you know. Feeling my sword sliding through his worthless hide and hearing the sound of his last gurgled breath as he attempted to live. It was such a sweet lullaby that I think it's going to lure me to sleep for moons to come."

"Shut up!" Snow screamed, face purpling with agony and rage. "Shut up! Godsdamn you!"

"Enough!" Regina harshly commanded. Purple smoke pooled into the cup of her palm and snaked downward only to capture the length of the chain still dangling around Snow's neck.

"No, please."

Regina ignored her as she made an up motion with her index and middle finger causing the chain to yank upward, choking Snow into silence.

The young queen wheezed as dark spots crept into her vision. Feeling her strength slowly fading she slid bonelessly to the floor. The collar and chain around her slackened enabling her to gulp down lungfuls of precious oxygen.

Once she caught her breath a bit, Snow couldn't help but to ask."Why-why don't you just kill me already? You've already won, Regina."

Regina didn't say a word merely smiled then turned and walked over to the cradle making Snow's heart drop. "No, please don't. It's all I have of her."

The Evil queen ignored the pleading as she reached inside and picked something up. Regina cradled the bundle to her chest then turned back to the White Queen. "Dear Snow, meet the reason why you're still alive." She lifted an arm exposing a tiny newborn baby underneath wrapped in amyst silk.

Snow's eyes widened as her heart dropped. No, that's not possible Charming assured her that she was safely sent away in the wardrobe. But looking at the baby now Snow knew just knew that it wasn't true. "Emma." She breathed and tears began trickling down her face.

* * *

 **AN** : I came up with this listening to Snow White Queen by Evanescence. (Why on earth hasn't anyone made a decent SnowQueen video with that song!?) Anyways and it just got me to thinking about those two. So tell me what do you think should I continue or not? But please be gentle.


End file.
